


Day By Day

by HapinessTime97



Series: Song of my heart [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Theo, Based on a T-ara Song, Evil Theo Raeken, Future Fic, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapinessTime97/pseuds/HapinessTime97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La historia se desarrolla en las ruinas que quedaron de Nueva York, luego de la tercer guerra mundial.</p><p>Stiles era una persona especial y sin duda Derek lo sabía y por eso se habia prometido protegerlo a cualquier costo.<br/>Theo conocía lo especial que podía ser el castaño y recorrera todas las ciudades hasta dar con el y hacerlo suyo.</p><p>¿Quién logrará cumplir su promesa?</p><p>Basada en la canción del mismo nombre del grupo T-ara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day By Day

**Author's Note:**

> Esta canción es k-pop por si no lo sabían pero el video es algo fuera de este mundo y la canción aun más, espero les guste.

**Año 2056**

Era una noche fría como de costumbre, luego de la intensa guerra ya sólo quedaban escombros en la ciudad de Nueva York.

A pesar de la devastadora guerra todo había vuelto a su lugar, la gente volvía a trabajar, los jóvenes seguían saliendo pero lo que si cambio fue la maldad en el mundo.

Habían grupos de personas que querían controlar a la gente por sólo tener poder entre sus manos, con el tiempo las personas cambiaron y las habilidades mejoraron.

Aún a pesar de toda la maldad del mundo y la porquería en que se convirtió la ciudad había algo que lo mantenía con  vida y ese era su prometido.

Stiles.

Durante la tercera guerra mundial ellos habían sido unos críos, eran los mejores amigos, lo cuidaba como a un hermano pero sintiendo dentro de él lo especial que era.

Al mes de empezada la guerra el papá de Derek fue llamado para que combatiera por su nación, y cuando se enteraron que uno de los humanos especiales capaz de detener a la guerra estaba entre los suyos no dudaron en matar a toda su familia.

Por suerte la madre de Stiles, Claudia, logró esconderlos de las bombas logrando que ambos se salvarán y haciéndole prometer a Derek que lo protegería a cualquier costo.

Fueron días duros donde ambos pasaron hambre y sed, eran jóvenes aún casi unos niños, ellos no estaban preparados para tales condiciones más sin embargo, lograron sobrevivir a la guerra juntos.

Stiles había nacido sin la capacidad de ver pero no por eso lo convertía en una persona especial, había algo más que incluso sus padres no conocían aún y simplemente no la querían conocer.

Derek hasta los días de hoy cumplía su promesa.

Ambos estaban en su motocicleta, hecha especialmente por Derek, era grande, con muchos cilindros y tubos de escape para mayor velocidad, esta vez estaban huyendo.

Un grupo de bandidos intentó robarles en su visita a Nueva Jersey y por alguna razón quedaron varados en Nueva York.

Derek estaba en una tienda de autoservicio cargando gasolina cuando Stiles bajó a sentir la brisa.

-Esta vez nos hemos salvado- Comentó el castaño

Derek lo admiró por un momento, era tan hermoso como de costumbre y a pesar del ajetreo todavía sonreía.

-Ya lo sé, por poco y nos tienen, por suerte hemos sido capaces de escapar-

-Aunque... Admito que fue divertido escapar de esos idiotas- Dijo riendo

Luego Derek le siguió con una carcajada, esa era lo que más amaba de su castaño, siempre le sacaba el lado positivo a las cosas.

-Vámonos de aquí, ya cargue suficiente gasolina, además ya se hace de noche y tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde dormir- Dijo Derek

-¡Vamos!- Gritó emocionado.

Derek fue hasta donde su prometido estaba, le agarró de la mano con amor y lo condujo hasta su moto, cuando ambos estuvieron en ella la arrancó para comenzar su viaje.

Derek podía ver como eran las ruinas de la ciudad, toda la hermosura que antes se presumía de ella ya no estaba, sólo quedaban cenizas de lo que una vez fue Nueva York.

En el camino encontraron un puente y en él, un auto abandonado.

-Creo que estará bien dormir aquí-

-¿Aquí? ¿Dormiremos en el suelo?- Contestó Stiles.

Derek dio un pequeña risa.

-No amor, adelante de nosotros hay un auto con los asientos aún en buen estado, podremos dormir ahí mientras encontramos mi antigua casa-

-Bien, mientras estés junto a mi todo estará bien-

-Todo estará bien- Repitió Derek

Derek ayudó al castaño a bajar de la moto, se dieron un abrazo largo, luego de un intenso viaje no habían tenido tiempo de decirse lo que sentían.

-Te amo- Dijo dejando un beso casto al castaño

-Y yo a ti- Contestó

Ambos se embarcaron en un intenso beso, desde que los habían perseguido, habían estado a punto de morir y todas las preocupaciones y pensamientos se esfumaron en ese beso.

Era todo lo que necesitaban los dos, estar junto a la persona que amaban.

-Es hora de dormir-

Derek condujo a su prometido al auto, dejó que durmiera entre sus piernas para que estuviera más cómodo.

-Te amo- Le repitió antes de quedarse dormido él también.

********************

Mientras, en otra parte del país, dos jóvenes estaban corriendo por sus vidas.

-Corre- Gritó la rubia

Estaban siendo perseguido por unos delincuentes, no sabían que habían hecho, sólo estaban comiendo tranquilamente en su casa cuando fueron emboscados por ese grupo.

-Cuidado con la malla- Dijo Boyd.

Erika movió rápidamente la malla y corrió con su novio.

-Erika- Gritó su novio

Erika no lo vio venir, uno de los delincuentes enterró su espada en el estómago de la rubia.

-¡Erika!-Gritó

Las personas que los habían atacado estaban vestidos de negro, llevaban unos cubre bocas negro y con un dibujo de unos dientes grandes.

Entre las sombras salía un muchacho castaño, su mirada era penetrante.

Boyd había sido rodeado, luego de ver como la rubia era asesinada ya no había razón para huir.

El castaño se acercó al moreno, lentamente.

Boyd a cada paso retrocedía, hasta que ya no pudo más y chocó con la malla.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí... Nuestro querido amigo Boyd-

El moreno no entendía como esa persona lo conocía.

-¿Es Erika en el suelo?- Dijo fingiendo asombro.

Boyd estuvo a punto de lanzar un golpe por su burla.

-Bien... Ahora, sino quieres acabar como ella, me dirás si conoces a esta personita-

El castaño mostró una foto de Stiles, no había duda. Lo miró sorprendido y preocupado.

-Tu mirada me quiere decir que si lo conoces, ahora, quiero saber donde esta-

-Ni loco te digo donde esta- Contestó molesto.

-Bien... Si así haremos las cosas...- Dijo el castaño.

Las delincuentes comenzaron a usar sus manos para golpearlo y uno al final uso su espada y la enterró en su pecho.

-Esto no será nada fácil...- Le dijo Theo a uno de sus secuaces.

*****************  
A la mañana siguiente, Stiles fue el primero en despertar.

Un conejo estaba rondando por el puente y salto a una puerta del auto que se encontraba partida en dos en el suelo.

Su audición estaba bastante desarrollada a pesar de que no veía, el castaño comenzó a levantarse del regazo del moreno y siguió el sonido.

Salió del auto para intentar entender que había sido el ruido de antes, avanzó un poco y aún no entendía que estaba pasando.

Derek notó la ausencia del cuerpo entre sus piernas y se levantó preocupado.

-¡Stiles!- Gritó

-¡Aquí!- Contestó tranquilo.

Derek miró por el espejo trasero y vio a su prometido a un lado de la cajuela del auto.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó al salir.

-Escuché un ruido extraño y salí para intentar adivinar que era- Dijo despacio.

El moreno suspiró de alivio al ver al conejo brincar cerca de la puerta del auto.

-No es nada, era sólo un conejo- Dijo más tranquilo.

-¡Un conejo!- Dijo emocionado Stiles.

Stiles siempre había amado a los animales y más a los que tenían mucho pelo.

-¿Quiéres que te lo traiga?- Preguntó el moreno

-¡Si! Por favor, por favor-

Derek fue hacía la pequeña bola de pelos y la cargó.

-Toma- Dijo ya junto a su prometido.

Stiles lo tomó con cuidado y lo acarició con mucho cariño.

-Es tan lindo-

-Como tú- Respondió

Stiles sólo pudo sonrojarse.

-Ven, aquí hay un pequeño campo, creó que de aquí salió este pequeño-

Al parecer de bajo del puente se encontraba un pequeño campo, en poco lugares del país habían plantas y animales, era hermoso verlo después de bastante tiempo.

Stiles al pisar el pasto dejó al conejo en el suelo, y este comenzó a saltar lejos de ellos.

-Adiós conejito- Dijo el castaño.

El moreno miró con amor a su prometido, siempre era tan feliz a pesar de que sus vidas habían sido un asco.

-Ven dame un abrazo-

Stiles se movió hacia la voz pero Derek se hizo a un lado.

-Aquí estoy- Dijo en burla.

Stiles se dirigió una vez más hasta su prometido y este se movió otra vez.

-Derek- Dijo con un puchero.

El moreno se carcajeó ante su reacción.

-Ven aquí- Le dijo mientras lo halaba hacía él.

Ellos amaban esos momentos donde podían abrazarse y olvidarse de los problemas que existían en el mundo, sólo esperaban que fuera así para siempre.

**********************

Esa misma mañana en una cuidad cercana a Nueva York.

Nuevamente dos jóvenes corrían por sus vidas. Eran perseguidos por Theo y sus secuaces.

-Isaac detrás de ti- Dijo Peter.

Isaac fue atravesado por una espada en su espalda, cayó muerto ante los ojos de Peter.

Peter corrió por su vida, no entendía porque a él le pasaban ese tipo de cosas.

-Miren, si es el Crazy Wolf- Dijo con burla Theo.

Peter gruñó ante el insulto.

Sacó su espada y comenzó a defenderse de los secuaces.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Contestó Peter

Logró matar a tres de sus secuaces pero lo superaban en número.

Cuando Theo estuvo enfrente de él, no tuvo más opción que tirarse de rodillas y tirar su espada.

Theo se inclinó un poco y le mostró la foto del castaño.

-Me dirás donde se encuentra, ¿Entendido?- Dijo con una cínica sonrisa.

Peter dudó, pero si hablaba capaz y lo dejaban vivir.

-Nueva York- Dijo despacio.

El castaño sonrió ante la información y se levantó de donde estaba.

Los secuaces le golpearon su cuello y le atravesaron la espada en su espalda.

-Perfecto...- Susurró.

******************  
Era de noche ya en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Derek y Stiles se encontraban en la motocicleta recorriendo la ciudad.

-¿Falta poco?- Preguntó el castaño.

-Pronto llegaremos amor- Contestó.

Llegaron a una pequeña casa, los vidrios estaban destruidos pero la puerta seguía intacta.

-Hemos llegado- Dijo el moreno al apagar la moto.

El castaño se bajó emocionado.

-Al fin- Dijo brincando.

-Si, al fin en casa- Contestó

El moreno rodeo la moto y fue con su prometido, lo abrazó por la cintura y lo guió hacía la entrada, de repente un hombre vestido de cuero y un cubre bocas les cerró el paso.

El moreno se comenzó a preocupar y puso a su prometido por detrás de él.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Stiles.

Pronto más personas comenzaron a llegar y a rodear a Derek.

-¿Quiénes son y qué quieren?- Preguntó molesto al ver sus espadas.

Ellos no respondieran y atacaron al moreno. Derek reaccionó a tiempo y contraatacó con su espada.

-¡Corre Amor!- Dijo le moreno.

Stiles se agarró de su mano y corrió con él.

Los hombre los comenzaron a perseguir mientras un auto llegaba a la puerta de la casa, era Theo.

-Lo encontré- Dijo para sí

Ambos siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron a un terreno sin salida, pronto se vieron atrapados entre los hombres y comenzaron a atacarlos.

-Stiles- Gritó el moreno.

Derek comenzó a responder los ataques, trataba de dejar a su prometido a salvo de las espadas, uno de ellos le golpeó fuerte en la espalda tirando al suelo.

-¡Derek!- Gritó el castaño.

Derek se trató de levantar ante el grito de su prometido.

Uno de los secuaces se lo estaba llevando.

-Dejen a mi prometido- Gritó enfurecido.

Derek se levantó pero fue golpeado nuevamente entre todos. Eran muchos contra sólo una persona.

Stiles fue llevado al auto ante el baile de victoria de Theo.

El moreno se intentaba levantar pero sólo consiguió que unos de los secuaces le atravesará el pecho con una espada.

-Stiles...- Dijo en un susurró.

Los hombres se fueron del lugar dejando que el moreno se desangrara.  
  
Pronto llegó un latino hasta donde el cuerpo de Derek se encontraba

-¿Estará vivo?- Dijo un rubio a su lado.

-No lo sé- Contestó.

El latino revisó su pulso y vio que aún lo estaba.

-Rápido trae mi motocicleta, hay que llevarlo a la guarida-

El rubio asintió ante la orden de su novio.

-Aguanta...- Le dijo al moreno.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia continuará...


End file.
